


A Christmas to Remember

by Xyra Fhoan (fhoan_pennery)



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Toys, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhoan_pennery/pseuds/Xyra%20Fhoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowrunners Sora and John get together after a Christmas party in the privacy of Sora's room. Sora's crazy for John and he... is game for something special. A short, extremely fluffy, non-canon Christmas themed fic written journal-style, extending Sora's previous Christmas entry into slightly explicit territory.</p><p>Context: http://sorashadowblogs.tumblr.com/post/106186960674/an-alternate-continuity-25-12-2075</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

Christmas Day was drawing to a close and there I was in my dark little room with John, rifling through my chest of belongings to find the old futon rolled up beneath all my clothes and worldly possessions. After all, he took one look at my loft bed where I normally slept and immediately announced there was no way he was going up there. To be honest, I don't even think we'd both fit in that tiny bed. I barely fit in it. Finally, I was able to lift that musty old mat out from its years of confinement. As I was rolling it out, John was looking around my room. I'd never brought him up here before.

"Those pictures of you?" he asked, pointing at the old family picture.

"Yep," I replied, face beaming with anticipation, "Me, and both my moms. Hm... don't even think I'm a year old there."

John uttered a quiet "Oh. Heh..."

He briefly smiled and rubbed his chin. Out of all the posters I left out, there were only the pictures of my family and a few little newspaper clippings of my target. John studied them quietly before he joined me unrolling the futon and getting it to sit flat. I reached for my commlink and connected it to the Matrix in my room. I rarely used it, but I dialed in to my limited selection of AR wallpapers to try and liven the place up, rather than sit around in this dark, slightly dank closet of an apartment. I settled on a wood-furnished overlay to give my room a warm, cozy feel instead. Trid projectors hung up from the ceilings generated the illusion of a much homelier bedroom even without having to wear our AR gear. John casually discarded his scarf and sweater on the floor, and shimmied out of a tight t-shirt. Now bare-chested, he wrapped an arm around me and our lips touched, his tongue so warm swirling around in my mouth. I grabbed his glasses and lifted them off the bridge of his nose with my spare hand, gently setting them off to the side.

John took his cyberarm and pulled my sweater up over my head, leaving me with a moment to catch my breath before cramming my mouth into his once again. He ran his deft fingers behind my back, unhooking my bra and peeling it off from my shoulders. The cool metal ran along the groove of my back, sending shivers all through my body. I'll never get over that no matter how many times it happens. My nipples were already hard from the winter chill and now they were pressed up against John's muscled frame. John broke our extended kiss for a moment to trace down my chin, neck, chest, and then down to my breasts. The fingers of his synthetic hand cupped one side while his soft lips brushed against the other.

I ran my fingers through John's coarse fauxhawk, inhaling the scent of his spiced shampoo and the lingering odour of holiday booze. He nibbled gently away at my flesh before looking up at me, his stomach brushing up against mine. I could feel the warmth radiate off of him. I glanced down the length of my body, gazing with lust at John's bulging lump forming in his pants. John reached down his waist, slowly drawing back his belt and undoing the buttons of his slacks. But then he stopped and looked at the pile of my stuff all over the floor. He was eyeing one device in particular, and rolled off me to grab it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I sighed, hoping he'd just come back and go to town on me right now. John shuffled back over on his knees holding my small black vibrator. With the push of a button I could hear it buzz to life.

"I just saw your toys sitting around and I thought, what's Christmas without playing with them?" John said with a sly smile. He pulled my shorts down to my ankles and I kicked them off the rest of the way. Then he started to kiss the front of my panties I set aside just for the holidays, a cute pair of briefs covered in candy canes and bon bons.

"These are cute," John whispered, pressing the vibrator against my slit on the outside. I could feel myself arching back ever so slightly from the sensation. I let out a tiny little moan, more breathy than substantial.

"Mm...um... I picked them out... just for tonight," I squeaked, just as John brushed the small rod higher up. Ohh, that was the spot. My hands clutched at the fabric of my futon beneath as a pleasurable tingle spread through my body, "J-John... ngh!"

John seemed to figure out how to operate this thing in a hurry, swapping the mode to a strong, rhythmic pulse that made me jolt in pleasure every time. He pulled back the lacy waistband of my panties and slipped the vibrator in place, before letting the band snap back into place. Then he crawled over me, leaving his pants behind. His black boxer briefs were so tight in the front, a tent firmly propped up by John's hard dick. I shuffled around until I was on my knees and had my fingers wrapped around his cock through the polymer. I bent over and started to kiss the length of the shaft, my fingers dropping down to massage his dangling balls. I knew he'd lean back and moan from my touch. And the vibrations massaging my clit were just making me lust after John's cock even more tonight.

I dragged my nails along John's sides, not too hard to leave scratch marks. I nuzzled my head into his stomach and he collapsed on the futon. I reached under his waistband of his briefs and slid them off his body, letting his rigid cock flop freely, then stay pert in the air. It pulsed to his racing heartbeat and was like a fucking beacon, red tipped like Rudolph's nose and guiding my way tonight. I opened wide and plunged my mouth down on him, wrapping my tongue around the shaft, flicking the tip on the way up. Every time, I get a kick out of seeing John's face contort and hearing a moan escape his lips. I started slow, but that vibe was driving me nuts. I loved the slow build-up, though. Seeing him so stoic during the day, and now melting in bliss in my bed at night was just the cherry on my sundae. I'd speed up a bit, then slow to an agonizing crawl. If John tried to make me go hard, I'd swat his hand away. But after a few more minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped out of my panties and let the vibrator tumble onto the floor. I fumbled with it for a moment until it was off. I rustled through John's discarded pants and found a condom for him to wear.

John was breathing heavily but still watching me intensely. He smiled wide and waited for me to straddle over him. I was breathing heavily too, my clit still pulsing like mad. I rolled a condom over his quivering cock and hovered over him.

I leaned over and whispered into John's ear, "Enjoy that?"

"Mm... yeah..." John brushed the hair out of my eyes and we locked lips again. I maneuvered myself over his throbbing dick, holding the base steady with my hand, and slid onto him. I could feel John's whole body tense up underneath of me, and he reached down to clutch my thighs tightly.

"Oh, Sora, you're soaked," John cried out, breaking contact with my mouth. His hips shifted and lifted as I pounded down on him, "Sora!"

I nodded with my lips pursed together in concentration, sliding up and down his shaft. I could feel my own warm, wet juices run down the inside of my thighs. John looked down at our melding flesh, then at my bouncing breasts as I rode him up and down. I leaned in closer to him so my nipples would rub along his chest and abs with each movement. John kissed my shoulder and nuzzled my neck so sensually.

"You like that?" I asked, sweat running down my torso as I kept pumping away. John let out a contented sigh and nodded. He was so damn cute, biting his lower lip ever so slightly. Each little thrust kept rubbing up against my clit, and I'd moan in a symphony with John as we moved. 

"Let me get on top," John managed to mumble in between pleasured gasps. We shifted and rolled and I waited for him to pin me down. I could feel his warm cock enter me again and send shockwaves through me with every powerful thrust. He grabbed my legs in a bundle and started pounding, holding onto me so tight. Then he'd spread them apart and lean in close so we could kiss, his weight keeping me pinned but oh-so-warm under his muscled frame. He'd run his fingers through my hair, then try to rub his hands along every inch of my body. But after so long of constant motion, I could feel him speed up.

"You ready?" John gasped, near the brink.

I nodded and John let out a restrained howl as he finished. I could feel his cock inside me twitch and pulsate as he came. My own pussy was hot and worked-over. Couldn't complain about that. John slowed and halted, and slumped in my arms, his head nestled against mine.

"Sora... I love you..."

I whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

Now that was a Christmas to remember. John got up to clean up, but soon we were nestled together, enjoying each other's scent and basking in the afterglow. Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
